Until The Very End
by Witch of the West
Summary: Arabella Figg loses her world. During her 7th year she must fight her worst enemy: herself. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


"I would like to congratulate all of you. You have made it this far; don't hold back. Every single person has been a great attribute to this school. You will all be amazing assets to the world. Congratulations, especially to you Miss Figg. After all that's happened in your life you deserve this," Professor Dumbledore finished his speech at the graduation.  
  
"Speech! Speech! Speech!" James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and practically the entire school was chanting at Arabella. She looked up at the headmaster and he smiled.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," a voice said. She looked to her left and saw her best friend, Sirius Black. She smiled at him as she stood up. When she did the chants turned to sheers as she walked up to the podium Professor Dumbledore stood behind. Dumbledore hugged her when she reached him. Then he let her take her place behind the podium.  
  
Last July, Arabella's world turned upside down. She lost her entire family to the dark wizard who was gaining power. All of her family was gone except her sister Elizabeth, who lived in Hogsmeade. She went to live with her sister after her family's death. This is where our story begins.  
  
Arabella Figg knocked on the door of the apartment she would be living in until she was to start her last year at Hogwarts. Her sister answered the door and hugged her. She held the door open as Arabella dragged in her trunk. Her sister's apartment was very modern looking and very spacious (think the Real World pads). Arabella enjoyed those types of apartments and enjoyed her sister. They had always been close, very close, and living together would only bring them closer. Elizabeth showed Arabella to her new room and watched as her younger sister approved immensely. Arabella put her trunk down at the foot of her new futon bed; she would unpack later. The two sisters went into the kitchen and sat at the counter on bar stools.  
  
"How have you been Bella? I'm sorry that was a stupid question. How are your friends?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"They're doing okay. Lily's been writing to me everyday. James, Sirius and Remus write occasionally," Arabella responded.  
  
"They're here. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. They're in the Three Broomsticks. I saw them there about five minutes before you arrived. You can go if you want." Arabella nodded, they didn't know yet. She might as well tell them. She got up and left her sister's apartment. She walked up the road a little ways until she got to the pub. She entered and saw her friends. She frowned a little, they looked so happy. She felt tears forming. Lily caught sight of her, and her expression. Lily got up and walked over to Arabella. The two friends stood across from each other. Soon Arabella was nodding and tears were silently streaming down her face.  
  
"Bella I'm so sorry," the boys heard Lily say before they saw her hug Arabella. Sirius stood but James pushed him back into his chair and shook his head at him. The three boys watched on with concern. They could see Arabella, standing across from Lily, wiping tears away and smiling a small smile. Lily said something and Arabella laughed. But her eyes told a different story. Lily and Arabella walked over to the boys, all of whom stood up. They gave Arabella hugs then everyone sat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My family, all except for my sister Elizabeth, is gone. He killed them," Arabella said. No one said anything.  
  
"What're we going to do for our first prank this year?" Sirius asked after a minute's silence. Arabella thanked him silently. She always felt he could read her mind exactly when she wanted him to. The Marauders, together again, decided what to do for the feast at the beginning of the year. From the window Elizabeth watched as Arabella and her friends laughed. She knew her sister was in the right hands. Thank God Sirius lived in Hogsmeade as well, she thought as she left down the street, toward the Hogwarts castle. As the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher she was going to meet Professor Dumbledore for a meeting.  
  
July turned into August the next day. Arabella felt comfortable living in Hogsmeade. Sirius and James were always there, and occasional visits from Remus and Lily (who Arabella thought James had a huge crush on and vice versa) were not surprising.  
  
One night Lily was sleeping over at Arabella's and Elizabeth's. The three girls (Elizabeth was twenty-three) made camp in the living room. They used blankets and pillows, and covered the floor and themselves. Just as they were settling down there was a knock at the door. Arabella stood up, pulled up her green plaid pajama pants a little (as they were slipping), readjusted her Cambridge University shirt (she was half-blood) and went to the door. She looked out the peephole and smiled. She opened the door and saw James, Sirius and Remus, dressed in pajama pants and shirts, carrying pillows and blankets.  
  
"Can I help you?" Arabella asked.  
  
"We're all alone and need somewhere to sleep tonight," Sirius said sweetly.  
  
"I don't know if we have room boys."  
  
"Please," Sirius pleaded. All the boys smiled nicely at Arabella.  
  
"Come on in," Arabella said smiling at the boys. She opened the door wider and James and Remus bounded in and went into the living room. Sirius walked into the flat and Arabella closed the door. He wasn't carrying anything; he was just wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.  
  
"Hi," Arabella said.  
  
"Hi," Sirius replied. Their friendship had gotten rather complicated. They found out their feelings toward each other were more than just friendly. Though neither wanted to admit it, they didn't want to mess up their friendship. Instead of going into the living room with the others, Sirius and Arabella went to her room. As he entered, Sirius could see her trunk open with its contents spilling out: her school uniform, books, cloak, broomstick, Quidditch robes and her cauldron. The rest of her room looked like a Muggle teenager lived there. Muggle magazines and books could be found everywhere in her room. On the walls were posters of her favorite Quidditch teams: Puddlemere United, Ballycastle Bats and the Kenmare Kestrels. She only had one foreign Quidditch team on her wall: the Bigonville Bombers. All of the posters were showing off as to draw attention to them. On her desk was a miniature replica of a Swedish Short- Snout dragon. At the moment it was curled up and fast asleep. Parchment and quills cluttered her desk as well.  
  
But the one thing that caught Sirius' eye was a picture of Arabella's family: her mother, her father, her two brothers, her sister and herself. Sirius picked up the picture and looked at it. He watched them wave and smile at him. He smiled sadly at the photo. He always liked Arabella's family. Her brothers, her older one and her twin were like brothers to Sirius whenever he was over at her house. Sirius knew what was tearing up Arabella, her twin was gone; a part of her was missing. It killed her everyday and he was the only one who could see it. He put the picture down and looked to Arabella. She was watching him with her dark blue eyes and sitting in her circular chair. Sirius looked at the picture again.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" he asked, not looking at her. Arabella looked down at her hands as she spoke.  
  
"I lost a part of me and I'll never get it back," she answered. Sirius looked at her and saw how uncomfortable she was. He went over to her and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."  
  
"It's alright." She still wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Look at me, please," he started. Arabella finally looked at him. "I am so sorry this happened to you. If I can do anything for you let me know. I know what this is doing to you.' Arabella nodded. She stood up and Sirius followed suit. He sat in the chair and she sat in his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.  
  
"Whatever I might say or do during the upcoming year, if you think it's going to hurt me, promise me you'll stop me," Arabella said.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"No! No! Bella? Bella! Please! Arabella! Why? Why?" Lily was in a state of shock. Her best friend was lying on her bed in the seventh year dormitory in December. But this wasn't ordinary. Her wrists, one lying on the bed facing upward, the other near the floor, were dripping blood from being slashed by the knife now lying on the floor. However, she was still alive. Her shallow breathing, her beautiful blue eyes moving and the tears streaming down her face were her only signs of life. She looked at Lily.  
  
"Lily, help," was all she could say before going into an unconscious state. Lily couldn't' help but sob. She ran out of the dormitory and down to the Gryffindor common room where she found James, Sirius and Remus. They saw her face and knew something was wrong. The entire common room got silent, fast. Lily was shaking so hard, James had to grab her shoulders to steady her.  
  
"Why? Oh God, why? Why did she do that?" What Lily said was all Sirius needed to hear before he ran up the stairs with Remus, James and Lily trailing him. He ran into the room and saw her. He flung himself across the room to her bed and checked for any sign of life. Remus, James and Lily stopped at the doorway.  
  
"She's still alive. We have to get her to the nurse," he said. He took her curtains from around her bed and tore them down. He tore them into strips and tied them around her wrists.  
  
"Remus, run to the nurse, tell her we're coming," James ordered. Remus left. Sirius picked up Arabella and carried her toward the door. Lily stopped him.  
  
"Everyone in the common room, they can't see her like this," Lily told him.  
  
"They have to Lily, we have to get her to the nurse. The faster, the better," James said. Lily nodded and held onto James as Sirius passed with Arabella. All four left the girls' dormitory, the common room and the tower. Sirius carried her all the way to the hospital wing. Remus was there already and told the nurse what was coming. She held the door open as they entered. She had Sirius lay Arabella on a bed and praised him for tying the pieces of curtain around her wrists. The nurse healed the cuts, but kept the ties on.  
  
"She needs blood, she lost so much," the nurse informed them. Suddenly the door to the hospital wing burst open. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout came in. They rushed to Arabella's bed.  
  
"Who found her?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I did," Lily said quietly. James held Lily as she silently sobbed. James was comforting Lily while watching Sirius. Sirius was shaking and seemed very close to tears. Remus couldn't look at Arabella.  
  
"We need more blood," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sirius you need to get some sleep," James advised him. Arabella had gotten the blood she needed but was still unconscious. It was midnight, three hours after Lily found Arabella. James, Remus, Lily and Sirius hadn't left her side. Sirius had put a chair next to her bed and planted himself in it. The other three had, eventually, placed chairs around Arabella's bedside also.  
  
"I can't get some sleep James," Sirius said. "She might wake up."  
  
"Sirius you need rest," James protested.  
  
"No I don't James!" Sirius yelled. "Do you know what I promised her?"  
  
"Yes I do! That's nothing for you to exhaust yourself over."  
  
"I promised her James!" Lily stood up looking very cross.  
  
"That is enough! I'm pulling rank as her best friend. Everyone goes to bed! Now," she said.  
  
"Stop shouting," came a quiet voice. "Please."  
  
Everyone turned to see Arabella sitting herself up. They rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you sure you should be sitting?" Remus asked.  
  
"I feel fine," she started. Then she lay back down, looking and feeling very weak. "Maybe not. Why were you shouting?"  
  
"Sirius won't go to sleep," Lily answered. "He wanted to stay awake until you woke up."  
  
"I'm awake now, so why doesn't everyone go to sleep?" No one spoke for a moment.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Sirius said to Arabella.  
  
"Then you go back to the tower and go to sleep," Arabella replied. Sirius nodded. James ushered Lily and Remus out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No. Why would I be?"  
  
"I promised that I wouldn't let you hurt yourself."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Look at you. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted all of the pain to go away. I didn't want it to hurt anymore. Especially after Elizabeth, I couldn't take it."  
  
"Why didn't you come to one of us?"  
  
"I thought that if I tried not to think about it then it would go away."  
  
"I could help you."  
  
"No, it wouldn't work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Help only works when it's given to someone who wants it." Sirius let that sink into him.  
  
"You don't want help?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Arabella ran through the castle, tears pouring down her face like the April rains outside. She was holding a small knife. She stopped in what she thought was a deserted corridor. With knife in hand she sunk to the floor against a wall. She put the blade to her skin.  
  
"Bella, don't do it," a voice said quietly in front of her. She looked up and saw Sirius standing there. "Don't Bella. Give me the knife."  
  
Arabella slowly put the knife into Sirius' outstretched hand. He closed it and placed it into his back pocket. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and cried, or continued to cry.  
  
"Bella, it's okay. It's okay sweetie." Suddenly Arabella pushed away from Sirius. He looked at her confused. Arabella stood up and looked down at him.  
  
"Don't try to help me," she snapped at him.  
  
"You need me to help you," Sirius said calmly.  
  
"No I don't! I don't need you! And I don't need Lily! Or James! Or Remus! I don't need any of you!" She started to walk away but Sirius stood and caught her.  
  
"Yes you do! You can't talk to anyone else but Lily. James is the only Quidditch Captain you can stand, let alone are a best friend to. And Remus, he's the only one who you can play chess with and you even win occasionally. And that's against Remus! As for me, I'm the one who saves you; whether it be from other people, Voldemort or yourself. You do need us. You may deny it but you know deep inside that you need us." Arabella looked at him as he gripped her shoulders. She slowly nodded her head to agree with him. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug and held her.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"With my life," she answered.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked nervously.  
  
"With all my heart," she responded.  
  
"Will you let me help you? I can show you the love your family gave you. I love you so much. You know I do. Whatever's missing I can help replace it. I can show you so many things: love, compassion, friendship, trust and anything else you need. Just let me help you. Let me love you."  
  
Arabella looked at him as she nodded. She could see him clearly from where she stood behind the podium. She sighed before beginning.  
  
"Thank you Professor. A lot has happened in our seventh year here, to some of us more than others. We have witnessed things few ever want to see. But we are facing the real world. We are dealing with life and it is dealing with us. I found out just how true that is this year.  
  
"On July 31st I lost all of my family except for my sister, the late Professor Figg. I also lost my twin brother but with that I lost a part of myself; a part that is slowly being replaced. I also tried to commit suicide twice. Both of those times were the hardest times I have ever gone through. But both times my friends were there for me. They helped me through it even if I refused to be helped.  
  
"Sirius I thank you for not listening to me when I needed you the most. For not hearing the refusals of help but the cries of desperation. I fell into a black hole and you were there to help me out of it. You showed me what I needed: love, compassion, friendship, trust and devotion. However I gave you nothing in return. Today I plan to return everything you gave me: love, compassion, friendship, trust and devotion. That is if you will let me love you.  
  
"To everyone else, if you ever need help, even when you deny it, get it. If someone offers to help, they may be offering to love you. Go out into the world as strong human beings. Go as real human beings. We are no longer innocent or harmless people. We are real. Congratulations, to all of you." The applause began with Professor Dumbledore and grew rapidly. Teachers, graduates, students and families stood as they applauded. Every single seat was empty. No face was dry, no heart untouched. Arabella stood up at the podium, her face wet with tears that had begun to fall when she was thanking Sirius and hadn't stopped since.  
  
She looked out and saw Lily, James and Remus. All three were teary and cheering as they stood on their chairs. She frowned when she didn't see Sirius.  
  
"I'm right here," came a voice. She turned to her left and saw him. His cheeks were stained with tears. Arabella reached up and wiped them away. In turn he wiped her tears away. He put his arm around her and led her back to their seats. Lily grabbed Arabella when she came near and hugged her. Lily could only smile when she hugged her best friend. James had to tear Lily away from Arabella so Remus could hug her. Then James embraced his best friend.  
  
"That was great you know," he told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are the most courageous person I know," James said.  
  
"Thank you James," Arabella responded. The ceremony was over and people were leaving the castle and gathering on the grounds. James, Lily and Remus left to join them. Sirius and Arabella stayed behind, the castle now empty, save those two souls. Arabella sat in her seat and Sirius sat next to her in James' seat.  
  
"I love you," Sirius told her. She turned her gaze from the podium to him and smiled. She smiled the first true smile Sirius had seen in a very long time.  
  
"I know. I love you too," she said. Sirius stood her up after standing himself. He put one hand on the side of her face and the other on her waist. He closed his eyes and leaned down. When Sirius' lips met hers Arabella felt complete for the first time since that fateful day in July. She still felt complete when they parted. They smiled at each other and embraced. Sirius took her hand, kissed the back of it and kept it as they went outside to where everyone else was.  
  
On July 31st, one year after her family's death, Arabella, Sirius, Lily, James and Remus entered a graveyard. Sirius and Arabella, holding hands, took the lead. Remus followed. James and Lily, also holding hands, brought up the rear. Arabella carried a bouquet of red and white roses. She and Sirius stopped when they reached five graves. Remus stood beside Sirius and Lily and James stood beside Arabella.  
  
Arabella stepped forward and took one red rose and one white rose out of the bouquet. She kneeled in front of her mother's grave and placed the roses on the grass. Sirius knelt beside her and took two roses from her. Remus, James and Lily knelt down also, taking roses and placing them on the graves in front of them: Arabella's father, brothers and sister. Remus, James and Sirius stood. James and Sirius helped their girlfriends up and the five surveyed the scene. There were five graves, each with one red rose and one white rose lying upon them.  
  
A single tear trickled down Arabella's face as she looked at Sirius. She was wearing beautiful white dress roves. Standing across from her, holding her hands was Sirius, looking more handsome than he ever had before in his life. Arabella never looked more beautiful. They only looked at each other as they said their wedding vows. Remus, the performer of the ceremony, Lily, the maid of honor, and James, the best man, watched as Arabella and Sirius kissed.  
  
When they parted Arabella was still crying. She watched as Magical Law Enforcement took her husband away from her.  
  
"I'm innocent. I didn't do it," Sirius told her as he was being taken.  
  
"I know. I have no doubt. I love you with all my heart."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Arabella watched in shock and disbelief as she saw the dog in her living room transfigure itself into her husband.  
  
"Sirius," she said. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at him, into the face she hadn't seen for fourteen years. Sirius rushed to her and held her. He pulled back a little and kissed her.  
  
"We find Sirius Black, the defendant, not guilty of the crimes charged to him fourteen years ago," the jury foreman stated before a crowded room. Sirius jumped up and kissed the person who defended him: his wife.  
  
"Until the end Mrs. Black?" he asked.  
  
"Until the very end," she replied.  
  
The End. The Very End. 


End file.
